1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointer display device, a pointer display/detection method, a pointer display/detection program and an information apparatus which are preferable for application to portable information apparatuses having a display unit provided with a touch panel, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In portable information apparatuses such as mobile PCs (personal computers), PDAs (personal digital assistants) and portable game machines, miniaturization of various devices has been progressing and miniaturization of the apparatuses themselves has also been made remarkably. Meanwhile, increases in the extents of complexity and versatility of functions of the portable apparatuses have advanced simultaneously, and, therefore, there is a demand for larger-sized displays.
As a result of these two trends, in the information apparatuses, most part of the apparatus body comes to be occupied by the display, reducing the space in which to arrange operation buttons and the like. In this type of information apparatuses, therefore, it is a common practice to adopt such a configuration that user's input operations are received through a touch panel adhered onto the display.
Examples of the display unit employing such a touch panel include one in which, even where the areas of operation elements displayed on the display unit are smaller than the area of the inner surface of a human fingertip, a magnified partition is displayed so as to indicate which partition is being selected by the fingertip, whereby the partition being currently selected by the fingertip can easily be confirmed visually by the user (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-41790).